Who Are You?
by Mixed Kit10
Summary: This is my first story! So, England gets a major head injury during the olympics which puts him in a coma. When he woke up, he had amnesia and crack blossoms. Reviews are highly suggested and helpful! WARNING! There is yaoi in this story. That means there is boy x boy love. Read at your own risk! I swear this is better than it sounds!
1. Coma

Hi! This is my first story and im basically new to all of this. Feedback and help is needed. I seriously have no idea on what im doing and I can use an experienced writer's help.

**I do not own Hetalia in any way. I only own the story and plot. **

Other than that, enjoy! ^.^

* * *

Who Are You?

The earsplitting roar of the crowd was too much for Honda as he sat patiently in his seat, waiting for today's event to begin. Looking up at the large screen he sees that his friend Alfred is going to be competing today. He also noticed that Al's old caretaker, Arthur, is competing as well. Sighing, Honda knew that there was going to be a lot of stressful competition this year.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Japan would've missed the personifications coming out if the crowd hadn't started screaming. Clapping quietly, he watched Arthur and Alfred give each other nasty looks. Honda sighed again. He was right.

Honda watched as America and England got ready. Japan got a little nervous. He remembered when Hungary had an accident while the Beijing Olympics. At least she recovered but the Japanese man was still a little worried. First up was Alfred. "Arufureddo ni iku," he softly yelled, wanting to be a little more in spirit and cheer his friend on. He watched as America lifted the weight with little ease. Of course it would be easy for him. He's able to drag England's car 30 miles into a forest for Pete's sake!

Now it was Arthur's turn. The nervousness returned as the 23 year old Englishman got into position. England has trouble lifting weights and had practiced day after night for this event. He watched with a feeling in his gut while the crowd cheered. That was when it happened. The look in Arthur's eyes showed what was exactly what Japan feared. England toppled over as one side of the weight hit him on the head. He plopped onto his stomach as the 148 lbs. Weight crushed him.

Everyone screamed and cried as medics rushed out to help him. Even Alfred was fighting against Matthew and Francis' grasp to reach his best friend. All Honda could do was watch in horror. He knew this would happen. And it seems that his instincts are always right.

America's POV

I sighed heavily as I entered a tall, white building. Walking in, I went towards the front desk. The 25 year old girl at the desk looked up and smiled as I neared the table. "Ello Alfred, you back again for your weekly visit?" The man nodded, yet smiled all the while. The- woman nodded and wrote on the papers in front of her. "Ok, you can go on back and see him." I nodded and mumbled soft thanks and headed towards Room 17. I opened the door and softly closed it behind me. I smiled sadly as I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. I looked at Arthur's sleeping form and how his breaths almost seemed to match the beeping of the heart monitor. I took a vase from the table and put the bouquet of flowers inside. I placed the vase back and sighed again for the thousandth time, finding nothing to occupy myself with.

Staring at him and how peaceful he looked, I felt tears begin to sting at the corner of my eyes. I grabbed his hand and gently held it, almost like if I were to put any pressure, his hand would snap into a million pieces. I used my free hand to brush his blonde hair outta his face and sniffled, fighting against the sobs that were trying to fight their way out. '_I am a Hero! And heroes don't cry!' _

Looking at the IV in his hand to the air tubes through his nose, I couldn't help but wish that Iggy wasn't in a coma. That he was merely just asleep and that in 2 seconds he will wake up and hug me. Hug me and tell me everything is fine. _'But it's not….' _That was when I burst into tears. Sobbing loudly, I laid my head on the hospital bed, squeezing England's hand harder, but not too hard. "Please….wake up…." I whispered. "I love you Arthur….WAKE UP!" I looked up and stared intensely at his body, a little speck of hope flickering in my heart as I search to see if he would answer. But I knew he wouldn't. And he didn't.

I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my jacket. I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead like he used to do before I went to bed when I was still a colony. I choked on a sob as the thought entered my brain. I caused him so much misery in the past. And now he's doing the same to me. I remember the last time I came. I almost wasn't allowed back after I punched a doctor repeatedly.

He suggested about turning off the air monitor, to let him go. He gave me pathetic excuses like his organs will be used for others who need transplants. But I don't want to give Arthur away.** I will never give him away. He is mine**. **England is mine and no one else will have him. **I shook my head to get rid of the greedy thoughts. I'm not the only person who cares about Iggy.

As if I had powers, the second person who cared about Arthur deeply entered the room; Francis Bonnefoy.

"Bonjour Alfred," He said as he came in. I only nodded a greeting, not trusting my voice. He walked over and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the bed. It was quiet for 2 awkward minutes until he cleared his throat and said, "The doctors say he's still full deep in his coma. But if he doesn't progress positively in 2 months…they're going to shut off the monitor. My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched. _'No.__**NO!'**_I burst out of my chair, knocking it over. Francis looked into my eyes calmly as I fought to keep my anger under control. '_How dare he mock me?' _

"Um….did we come at a bad time?" I look over to see the Axis and my brother standing at the doorway. "No….everything's just fine," I said very quietly as I up righted the chair and sat back down. I watched Italy walk over and place his own flowers next to the vase already on the table. "Ve, even though he was kind of scary, England was a great guy." Mathew came over and hugged me, his eyes all red and puffy. "You all wouldn't mind if I put a O-mamori on the bed post?" "No, not at all," I waved my hand, not really having any interest on what japan was saying right now. '_Oh Arthur, please wake up!'_

3


	2. Awaken

**2 Hours Later.**

'_Hm….I wonder what's for breakfast…_' "Beep," '_W-what was that?_' "Beep," '_ok that's getting REALLY annoying!' "_Beep" _'Shut up' _"beep," "Mr. Kirkland? Can you hear me?" A woman's voice was heard. _'Yes can I hear you; was that you making that noise?' _"Beep," '_I guess not' _"Beep," '_ .' _"Beep," "I SAID SHUT UP!" The woman shrieked and backed away. "You're awake. You're awake! DOCTOR!" I watched confused as she ran out. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying. I almost fell out of the bed when a loud voice screeched "WHAAAATT?" Soon afterword's a man of about 20 burst into the room.

He was wearing a bomber jacket and supposedly a military uniform. His hair and clothes looked like a ragged mess along with the bags under his eyes. "Oh Arthur!" He rushed over to my bed side and took my hand. '_W-what is going on?' _I pulled my hand away and he gave me a strange look. Soon a man with blonde hair walked in and he literally jumped for joy. "Angleterre, you are awake!" He bounced over and kissed me on the forehead. I pushed him away and started to hyperventilate as more people began coming in. "Vee, England! You're awake!" "Glad to see your just find England-sama." "SHUT UP!" Everyone did so in a blink of an eye. '_Wow that actually worked!_' "Look, I'm flattered all of you are being so kind and all but, just who are you people?" I swear I saw pure terror in the eyes of the 20 year old next to me.

**America's POV**

I swear my heart just stopped. I can't believe he said that….what does he mean he doesn't know any of us. "Arthur…what are you saying?" "I'm saying I don't know any of you people! And how do you all know my name? Is that my name? I guess it's my name since you keep calling me that. Or is it a nickname?" It's all too much, it's too much. "Poor Iggy…." I looked up at France and he looked like he would faint. It would be hilarious to see if it wasn't because of this situation. "I-I'm going to go out and talk to a doctor about this" Germany said and left. "Vee, w-wait for me Germany," Italy cried and followed his friend. "I'm going to follow them," Japan said. "Me too" And I was left alone with him. He just stared at me as I stared at the floor. "I'm only going to be out the door. Call if you need anything." "Um…ok…" I stood up and left the room. Once I was out, I let out a loud sob and sank to the floor. I covered my face with my hands so if anyone comes back they wouldn't be able to say anything. Like I said, a Hero can't cry. But I've decided to let this be a one-time thing.

It's needed right now.

4


	3. Settlement

**2 Weeks Later.**

Walking out of the hospital I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I have been told that I'm the personification of the Country England, and that my human name is Arthur Kirkland. I guess I'll believe them for now, but I'll need proof. "Hey Iggy," I looked back and aknowledged the man from when I first woke up. He called himself Alfred F. Jones, the personification of America. He is odd, this fellow, but he is kind enough to let me stay at his place untill I gain enough memories back. Following him to his car, I noticed he looked a little gloomy.

"Are you alright Alfred?" Said man flinched and looked back at me, a big grin on his face. "Dude, I told you to call me Al!" "Um...a-alright...Al.." I'm not exactly certain why, but it sounds odd on my tounge. Maybe It's from a distant memory. Ugh, my mind is so foggy, I can't make out anything. Glancing out the car window I watched the foliage as we sped by. Soon the trees became blurred colors and I fell into slumber.

_"Arthur! Arthur!" Huh? I looked around. I was in a green feild, the sky a bright blue. Shivering from the chilling wind I heard a giggle from behind me. "Hey Arthur look at this!~" It was a childs voice. I felt warmth and happiness spread through my chest at the sound of the kid. "What is it?" I said cheerfully. I turned around to face the child. -_

"ARTHUR!" "WAAHH!" Jolting up from my sleep, I realized Alfred had awoken me. He smiled, " Hey, we're here dude." Looking out the window, I felt the dream escape my mind and I instantly noticed how huge his home was. "Woah! That is a very big house!" I hopped out of the car and looked up at it. Al laughed loudly. " Thats my mansion! I live there all by myself sadly though." _Why would you want a mansion if you're all alone?! _Not really caring I followed the loud man inside. It was beatuiful and everything looked expensive. "Here's a map in case you got lost." Alfred handed me a thick wad of paper and walked off into a room. This will be interesting.


End file.
